


They call her the Snake Charmer

by Gryff_inTheGame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Help, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Scheming, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryff_inTheGame/pseuds/Gryff_inTheGame
Summary: *Complete*Personal agendas and house unity can only lead to one thing; teamwork, and a plot to achieve their ends.JK Rowling owns. The plot is mine.





	They call her the Snake Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped up this drabble today and I really love it! Hope you do too! 
> 
> Beta-love to DreamingOfStars85! I was eager to get this up and she was available, so thank you!
> 
> If you enjoyed this I'd love to know! 
> 
> \- GiTG

* * *

 

Pansy refuses to be known as “the scorned lover.” The title is nothing short of an insult to her and her heritage. A lady, particularly a Parkinson, shouldn't be treated as such, especially by an equal. But Malfoys are always “above the rest” no matter the status of blood in their inner circle.

She swears - if one more first year Slytherin smiles at her, stares, or even dares to breathe in her presence, she'll hex them to bits and send their body parts to St Mungo’s. _How dare  she sit with him at the Slytherin table; the nerve of that fucking Gryffindor whore! She should learn her place. What's mine will always be mine and -_

 _“_ Careful Parkinson. Strain your face any harder and you might get a shock next time you look in the mirror,” says Blaise cooly.

“Fuck off, Zabini! I don't recall asking your opinion of my perfectly gorgeous face and accentually beautiful features,” retorted Pansy.

He rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“One doesn't need to ask for an opinion. That's why it's called an opinion, because it is freely given.”

“Don't push me, Zabini, or I'll inflict my _opinion_ on you, prat!”

“Apologies, Parkinson. I was merely stating the obvious. Now, what are you going to do about that mudblood sitting at our table? Don't try to deny you've no plans; I can practically see your head's about to combust.”

“Why so interested, _Blaise?_ Is the filth messing with your best friend and taking up all his time?”

Blaise quirks a brow.

“He has certain _obligations._..such commitments aren't being fulfilled due to his sexual lust for the mudblood. One is simply concerned for his friend.”

“What does this _obligation_ have to do with you? I don't doubt for a second you have another motive. You wouldn't consort yourself with matters as small and insignificant as a mudblood unless there was something in it for you,” responds Pansy icely, knowing fully well he's up to something.

“There is something in it for me, just as there is for you. Unfortunately, I'm not at liberty to say.”

Pansy cackles.

“Always so diplomatic. Hmm, I see. Well given the state of things, it might interest you to know I've been meticulously planning for the past three days. I’ve been biding my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity. He doesn't leave the bitch’s side! Being discrete is paramount. I need a little chat with her, one on one, girl-to-girl.”

Pansy stands, arms crossed and tapping her foot, while Blaise remains as calm as ever. The two Slytherins are plotting for nothing other than personal gain, but anyone casting a glance in their direction would think they were discussing something as casual as homework.

Blaise nudges Pansy to snap her out of her gaze. She was ice, and not even fire could melt her right now.

“Although I don't doubt it'd be entertaining, I must implore you to do this differently. While I thoroughly enjoy the thought of any girl-on-girl action, I have a suggestion. You want Draco back. I insist you take up my offer of expertise in the execution of such plans to separate him from the mudblood. Let me deal with her, and you'll get your precious _alone time_ with him.”

Pansy’s eyes light up, a wicked sneer forms across her face.

“Ah, suddenly it all becomes clear! If it were any clearer I'd be seeing crystals. _You_ fucking want _her_!”

Blaise remains silent but his gaze doesn't falter. Pansy presses on.

“Oh my fucking gods! What a revelation! And you thought you could manipulate one of your own to get what you want? That's out of practice, even for you, Zabini.”

“Nothing's out of practice when personal agendas are paramount. Take it as you will; I offered a solution to aid your desires. It's a win-win for the both of us.”

“What the fuck is she? A fucking snake charmer?”

“Something like that.”

 

“I could hex her cunt!”

 

“That's impossible.”

 

“I'll fucking invent it!”

“You're not into experimenting, Parkinson, don't kid yourself. You wouldn't do such a thing. You'd pay some Ravenclaw in seventh year to come up with it and then take the credit.”

“Can this conversation be anymore Slytherin than it is now?”

“They're standing. Wait in the hall, in the western nook near the classrooms. I'll get you your alone time with Malfoy. Be smart about your method of choice. He doesn't take well with being messed with.”

“Fine.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
